


its a dangerous game,

by ohwastelandbaby



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyguard Romance, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, The Darkling is dramatic, Think MI6 for the Second Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwastelandbaby/pseuds/ohwastelandbaby
Summary: Left as the only witness to a heist, Alina Starkov is in need of protection from a band of criminals out to get her. What Agent Kirigan offers her, is far more complicated.Based off Twitter prompt by dxrklina
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova & Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97





	1. After the Fold.

Alina stared at the carpeted floor. A dirty burgundy colour, tread upon endlessly by people far more important than herself. Focus eluded her as she waited on an uncomfortable wooden chair, in the hallway with wooden panels. She figured such important buildings would be renovated by now. Maybe it was historical integrity, or whatever nonsense. Her fingers absently grasped for the frayed cuffs of her jacket as something to grip onto. She was still shaking, everything felt like it was reverberating at such a force she thought she could shatter any second. How hadn’t she? Any reasonable person would’ve fallen apart by now. 

Shock, likely. She was together enough to acknowledge she wasn’t feeling everything that had happened. The more she thought about it, the further her heart crawled into her throat.

“Miss Starkov?” 

She wasn’t sure why she flinched so hard at the gruff voice, she was just on edge. It would be ridiculous to think she emerged out of such an encounter unscathed. She glanced at the man that called her name. He was tall, with brown hair that had been gelled back, but Alina could still see the slight waves that had broken from formation on his head. Clean shaven, and unimpressed looking above all. He was staring at her like she’d stepped in something foul. 

“Yes?” She asked, courage fleeting her form before she could even straighten in her seat. 

That didn’t seem to improve the strangers mood either. “Come inside?” 

Alina stood like there’d been a spring in her seat. Right. That’s likely why he was so grumpy so immediately. She moved quickly, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she moved past him and into the room he was urging her towards. 

The room was large, a long and dark wooden board table to seat a number of officials. Officials for… something more important than this. She knew she was in the Headquarters of the Second Army. Special operatives for the Ravkan government. What they specialised in, no one but members were sure. They recruited young, promising students among the universities and freshly enlisted in the army. Each a different skill under specialised branches. How Alina had managed to land here, she wished she’d never been part of. 

The tall stranger gestured her towards a seat, and she followed suit. Three of them occupied the room. Alina, the man that had retrieved her, and another agent sitting behind a laptop. The agent’s long, melancholic face illuminated gently by the laptop light, reading glasses perched atop his short nose. She was quiet as she sat down, her hands hiding within the cuffs of her jacket, looking nervously between the two agents across from her. 

The taller agent strode to the other side of the table, leaving Alina alone on her side of the room. His hands came to rest against the back of one of the chairs lining the boardroom table and he leaned on it. 

“I want you to understand why you’re here, Miss Starkov.” His gaze bore into her, as if he was already looking for weak points. Not a lot he couldn’t find, she thought to herself. She saw what she looked like in her own mind. She’d been up for well past a day at this point. Limp, mousy brown hair sagged in the bun that it was thrown in a day ago. Sickly pale Alina, scuffed from falling on the pavement outside and her scarf bundled around her neck to her chest. She’d nearly been hit by a car walking in, if it weren’t for the agent who had brought her to Os Atla grabbing her out of its way. Of course she’d landed on the ground after being pulled to safety. It just seemed like her lot in life, didn’t it? Why would anything go smoothly when it could all fall to bits around her?

She managed to find some resolution to respond to the agent. “I was already questioned by the police at the bank.” she’d managed. All of this, over some ridiculous bank heist. She just wanted to go home to her little flat and sleep. Maybe cry on the way, who knew, the possibilities were endless.

The answer clearly didn’t satisfy the agent. His grip only seemed to tighten on the chair.  
“You have something that the rest of the victims didn’t. You had an encounter with a man in a mask, didn’t you?” 

The agent was right. A man in a ski mask, clad in all black like shadows had enveloped him. Everything rushed back to Alina in a shuddering breath. 

-

The lights in the bank had died as Alina was walking through the halls of her bank having retrieved appropriate forms to look into loans, things that made her head spin. Ravka Holdings was old, or at least this particular branch was. There were glimpses of long gone elegance, and Alina often wondered what it would’ve been like less… Decrepit. But in the darkness, she’d clumsily backed herself up to the wall, the panic hadn’t set in yet. She loathed the lack of windows with a heated intensity, more than she had in the past. She’d grabbed for her phone to illuminate her path, and it had near dropped from her hand when she heard the gunshots downstairs. 

Fear gripped her, setting her nerves alight with one single message. Run.

She couldn’t go downstairs, the great of running into the fire was too risky. She quickly remembered green lit exit signs down the hall that she’d just come from, her chance of escape.She didn’t run, no matter how she wanted to and how her body screamed at her. She didn’t know if they were coming upstairs, she couldn’t draw attention to herself. Relief washed over her and she couldn’t stop her sudden sprint to the door, and her hand reached out. 

The lights flashed back on, throwing her out of step, and stumbling to a pause against the wall to shield her eyes. Maybe that was a good thing?

Any hopes of that were dashed immediately, as she reached for the door and another figure pushed through it and Alina stumbled back, any attempts of a startled cry dying in her throat, reduced to a horrified gasp. 

The figure was covered head to toe, Alina could make out very little than the shadow of a creature in front of her. A black long shirt covered by an intimidating bullet proof vest. A holster strapped to the thigh, and a very present pistol gripped in their hand. Alina wanted to run back, but she was frozen in place. Staring only into the two cut out holes of the ski mask, singling out two eyes, cool grey in colour like a quartz. They shone almost unnaturally in the fluorescent light. And if she stared into their eyes, she didn’t have to look at the gun in their hands. 

The figure didn’t attack her. Their eyes seemed to have an inquisitive gleam, or maybe she was imagining things. She was imagining something that wasn’t there, and she was going to be shot and left to die in this empty hallway and bleed out on this horrendous green carpet. The figure took a step forward, and Alina took a terrified jump backwards. 

Unexpectedly, as Alina was bracing herself for the worst, the shadow seemed to let out a short chuckle. The gun lowered in their grasp, and they took another step forward. This time, Alina stayed put. Too terrified to move. She got a better look at their eyes as they approached. What limited skin that was there looked pale, the slightest hint of smile lines crinkled as they studied her closely. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the voice was a man’s. The figure, clad in shadow sounded like a man. His posture seemed to loosen as he cocked his head to the side, and a free hand had moved up to grip Alina’s arm suddenly. She barely managed to keep the petrified gasp leaving her lips, keep a shred of dignity throughout this unreal interaction. Her arm tensed in his strong grip, and she felt a pressure at her hip. Casting her eyes down as quickly as she could, she saw it was his gun. Terror sank its claws into her heart and a helpless dread overcame her, every nerve in her body alight with raw, unadulterated fear.

Her breath trembled as it left her, and shuddered her chest as she drew it in. If she could make out anything behind the mask, she’d almost think her assailant thought this was funny.

“Breathe,” he said calmly, keeping perfectly still as he held her in place. “This is just to keep us both safe… You’re not going to do anything reckless, are you?”

She wanted to. Alina wanted nothing more than to take her chances and bring her fist across his jaw. Rather than advertise her thoughts, she shook her head quickly. 

“Good,” he seemed to breathe with a relieved sigh. Why would the man with a gun be worried? Maybe it was to placate her. It wasn’t doing much to help. 

“Go and take the exit out of here,” he said coolly. The hairs on the back of her neck raised as he leaned towards her ear, his voice lowered. She tore her gaze from his eyes and faced the door, her heart hammering within her chest so hard she thought it might burst out and run to the door itself. She almost was grateful for the grip on her arm, her halted adrenaline was beginning to make her feel dizzy. 

“Go, get to the police. I don’t think more blood needs to shed today, does it?”

Without waiting for an answer, he released her arm. Alina stumbled for one, two steps, before she tore off running to the door and sucked in the chilled autumn air as she hit the fire escape. 

-

“We have it under good authority the man you spoke to was Aleksander Morozova.”

The gruff voice of the angry, tall agent snapped at her like a rudder band. Her head whipped back from looking at her sleeves to look at his face, her brow furrowing. “Who?”

“He’s a criminal.” The second agent finally spoke up, the laptop light only serving to make him look more weary. “Cyber terrorist before he became a real one, we have nothing but a name and context clues. His Nichevo’ya attacked the building yesterday and he sent his own tip off to the Firebird press. He may have been bluffing, but this ‘grey eyed’ man lines up with other attacks around the fold. We believe he may be the man, and granted we’re able to, we can use you as evidence in court when he is tried.” 

The tall stranger seemed to scoff at the use of ‘when’. His arms folded across his chest as he shifted his weight onto one of his legs. Alina felt unease wash over her. The Nichevo’ya, she knew those. Guerilla soldiers that fought under the command of one criminal. Nichevo’ya, Firebird press, Morozova. It all stirred something familiar within her mind. Endless newspaper articles, a cyber-criminal who sought to wage a war against the long standing monarchy of Ravka and plunge the country into chaos. At least, that was the general consensus about it all. There’d never been any photos published of this ‘Darkling’, as the dramatic tabloids loved to call him with his penchant to send companies into a social and financial nosedive with no hope of recovering. He was brutal, and hidden. Stories of ousted corrupt politicians and increased criminal activity throughout the fold connected to his name, whether it was true or not. Devastation in the form of a man. 

Was that really the man that she’d seen? The figure that had let her go, spared her life? It seemed so… Underwhelming. Such a figure shrouded in darkness to be a thin, tall man, with pale sockets around his grey eyes. 

“I already gave my statement.” Many, many times. So much so that Alina began to feel like a broken record, and left her to wonder if they actually were listening to it. 

“That’s not the issue.” The tall agent scrubbed his jaw. “The issue is that Morozova, very famously has never left a witness.”

Dread settled over Alina’s shoulders quickly. Different to when she had a gun pointed at her, this one settled its invisible hand across her chest, and seemed to be leaning in from behind her, waiting for her to move, so that it may strike. 

“I’m in danger?” The words came numbly.

“In an extraordinary amount.” The laptop agent amended with a short nod. “The reason you are even here, miss Starkov, is that you need a bodyguard. It has already been put into motion, and we only ask that you do exactly what they tell you.”

A bodyguard? What would that mean for her? She knew the idea of one, but the idea of having some strange man looming from the corners of her home, when she was already paranoid did nothing to settle her already fried nerves.

The door they’d entered clicked open once again. Alina looked over with the other agents as another tall man entered the room. Maybe in a better frame of mind, Alina would’ve appreciated the sight a little more.

His combed back hair was strikingly dark, as well as his eyes, which were almost black in colour. His beard was trimmed short, professional and clean, she could still see the sharp edges of his cheeks. The suit he wore was immaculate, with glints of golden cufflinks at his sleeve and a golden watch that slid from view as his arm moved from pushing open the door. There was no doubt, this man was outstandingly handsome, and Alina internally chastised herself for thinking such when there were far more important things to be focused on. But then, maybe it was a nice distraction. 

“Alina Starkov,” his voice was smooth, yet controlled. She could tell just by the small smile he regarded her with, the way he moved with such care stepped towards the table he was a confident man. “My name is Agent Kirigan. I’m here to see to your protection.”


	2. Kirigan.

Both of the agents Alina had met stood to attention in the presence of this Agent Kirigan. Alina could barely manage a straightening of her posture, and gave an awkward raise of her hand in a half wave.

“Hello.”

He chuckled at the action, glancing at the others in the room before returning his dark gaze upon her. He politely nodded his head and moved closer towards her.

“Hello. I hope these two haven’t been causing you too much trouble?”

Alina was shocked as a moment passed, that he’d actually waited for a response from her.

“Oh, no, not at all. Just, telling me what I need to know…”

He nodded once more, listening to her intently with a gentle, yet scrutinising look in his eyes. “Good. We should get going. We need to get to your home and retrieve what belongings you need. Thank you, Mikhaelson. Kaminsky.”

Agent Kirigan moved closer to Alina and urged her quietly from her chair. She moved with him, with a gentle brush of his hand along her back to keep her from stopping. The urgency was veiled with soft movements, and she was honestly grateful for it. Today had been the worst.

He moved her through the Second Army building, its other name to the general public being the Little Palace. The place was enormous, and almost as old as the Grand Palace of the Lanstov family. The Second Army was just as historic, the first kings of Ravka making sure they were well protected by their secret soldiers, spies and bodyguards. Those of the Second Army were the best of the best, and highly valued assets of the Government. The fact Alina had earned such a bodyguard for herself, one of his calibre, made her all the more nervous about the predicament she truly found herself in.

Alina was moved into a nondescript black sedan and Kirigan moved in quietly after her, giving a vague gesture of his hand to the driver to begin their journey.

“How do you know where I live?” Alina started, unable to contain the question. Kirigan seemed like a man who knew what he was doing, with few words to explain it. Her fists were clenched in her lap as she eyed the mysterious agent that accompanied her on the journey.

He didn’t hide his amusement at the question, something that was quickly starting to grate Alina deeply. Was this funny to him? He was of the Second Army, she knew that he would’ve been part of far more dangerous operations in the past. But she hadn’t. Just the other day Alina was walking back from university, as her friends Mal and Dubrov chattered endlessly to her side. Grossly regular compared to all of this.

“I assure you Alina,” he rested his shoulder on the car seat, his body turned towards her to give her his full attention. “It wasn’t that difficult for us to find.”

A wave of unease passed through her. In her mind, it made sense. These were spies. Secret intelligence. But it didn’t make her feel any better about the idea that any of them could find their way to her house and settle in, maybe make themselves some tea. She imagined Mikhaelson and Kaminsky sitting on her decade old couch, and though funny, the thought wasn’t enough to amuse her just at this moment.

She followed with another question, to change the topic from her own silly inquiry. “Why am I getting my things?”

“If we were able to find your home so easily, then I have no doubt Morozova can too. We’re going to be moving you closer to the capital. You’re going to need to lay low for an indefinite amount of time.”

“Right,” Alina breathed, it felt like too many people knew where she lived now. Her flat was just outside the fold, near Keramzin. It kept her close to Kermazov university, and a nice wildlife park not too far from her apartment building that she and Mal could escape to when the deadlines became overwhelming. A panicked thought struck through her. What if Mal was home? What if they’d already gotten to him? What if Morozova was standing there, his gun pressed into Mal’s back as he watched the door with his cool grey eyes for her to come home?

Kirigan clearly sensed her silent panic, and his voice was louder than before to shake her from her thoughts. “I promise you’ll be safe. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

A scoff left Alina, her fear overriding her manners. “I don’t think that’s completely up to you.” If Morozova was going to come after her, she had no doubt he would. Second Army’s permission or not.

Kirigan seemed to stare into her, as if he was assessing the very core of her being. “You just need to do as I say. Am I clear on that?”

His voice had taken a more threatening tone that Alina didn’t much care for. She frowned out the window for a moment, having to tear her gaze from his.

“I will.” She said softly. She knew there was a lack of choice in the matter. This man was going to keep her alive, or he would at least try.

“Good.”

An uneasy silence settled. At least, for Alina it did. As she glanced at Kirigan from the corner of her eye, he seemed unchanged, maybe even settled in the quiet. He could think to himself, likely. Plan the next moves that they had to take. _Maybe that was a good thing_ , Alina mused. A _t least someone knew what was going on._

The drive from Os Atla was long, and Alina silently dread having to do it all over again. She could only refresh her various feeds so many times without feeling guilty. Should she even be on her phone? If this Morozova was a cyber-criminal as well, he could surely find it. Or was she overthinking it? It’s not like she was posting ‘ _Hi scary infamous cyber-criminal, I’m driving home now. Wouldn’t it be crazy if you were there threatening my childhood best friend? xx_ ’.

She wasn’t an idiot. Tired though, she was so incredibly tired.

Soon, the familiar sights of Kermazin made her shuffle forward in her seat some. Her anxious thoughts filled her once again, smothering that internal voice telling her it would be fine. She would know soon whether or not it would be fine, though she prayed to whatever bored Saint that might’ve been watching to make sure her friend was safe.

The building Alina lived in was an ugly, cement block behemoth of a thing. It made for many compact living spaces 13 stories up. She and Mal lived on the third floor. The car pulled up to the side of the building, allowing Alina and Kirigan to make their way out and into the building. She moved quickly, simply to make sure that none of her dire daydreams had come to light.

They took the elevator, and she rubbed her thumb over her house key. He was fine. He was probably at uni, or with some girl he’d met during the day. Even if the thought stung, it was better than him dead, or in danger.

Alina practically bounced out of the elevator towards her door, which laid at the end of the grimy grey hallway. She fumbled with her keys and she felt Kirigan at her back.

She swung the door open, to find- nothing. Blissful nothing. Mal’s cereal bowl from that morning no doubt, some of Alina’s plants looking more limp than she would have liked, but no man in all black tactical gear, and no Mal. For that, she was grateful.

“Expecting someone?” She could feel the Agents stare on her back, and she let out a soft sigh.

“No. Yes. I just, I have a roommate. Mal-”

“Malyen Orestev,” Kirigan finished, taking an uninvited step into her shoebox apartment. There was little space, so it had to be used wisely. Two doors lead off into bedrooms, one to a shared bathroom. Their living room was also their kitchen and dining room. Bleak white cupboards, stove-top oven and fridge all pressed back to the wall to make room for their ancient brown couch and coffee table. Their TV was propped up on a moving box and several textbooks from their courses.

“Of course you know about him.” Alina muttered to herself. She moved towards her room, to grab her travel bag and began to shove in her clothes. Her room was more or less the same level of small but utilised space. White walls, an iron bed frame with merely a double mattress, her ‘desk’ which mostly consisted of two dressers and a plank of wood laid across them both with a rescued office chair that was left on the side of the road, and many, many plants. Less limp then the others due to sitting on her windowsill, allowing them to drink in as much sunlight as they wanted.

“I’d be poor at my job if I couldn’t find the name of your roommate.” Kirigan scoffed, following to her room and leaning against her door frame. “He’s being taken to another location as well. Tonight two of our agents will stay here for the week, see if we can’t catch anyone willing to try and break into your home and catch you here.”

A chill ran down Alina’s spine. So much danger, it felt almost hard to believe. The last 24 hours felt like a whirlwind.

“Do you know when we’ll be able to come back?” She asked as she pulled her school supplies together in her backpack.

“It’s hard to say.” Kirigan gave a loose shrug. “You’ll be hidden for as long as you need to be, you appear to be the only person that has seen the Darkling in such close proximity, and have made it this long.”

“Appear to be?”

“He’s only been reported wearing a ski mask. He may be an ordinary person, walking the streets of Ravka.”

That was a thought, one that made Alina pause in her packing. She hated the idea that perhaps, there was a chance she had ran into Morozova before this event. That they’d walked past each other during their normal day to days. Maybe he was at her university, maybe they’d brushed against one another on the street.

The thought made Alina shudder, and pack her things even quicker.

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going? Exactly?”

“As I said, Miss Starkov, we’re going closer to Os Atla. Less questions, more packing, hm?”

That ‘hm’ made her jaw clench in irritation. This may be within the norm for him, but for her? This was terrifying. He could at least show some sympathy.

She sighed as she stuffed the rest of what she considered essential into her bag, and straightened up. “There, now we-”

Kirigan’s hand came up to her face suddenly and clamped over her mouth. Anger shot through her, what the _HELL_ did he think he was doing?! Her hands came up to grab his wrist to pry him off, and he pressed a finger to his lips, glancing back out the room.

If she listened, she could hear murmured voices from outside the door, and her blood ran cold. Was this it? Was this Morozova coming to get her?

Kirigan pulled a gun from what appeared to be a hidden holster from his coat. He pulled her up against the wall, to hide from the main room. He stood just by the doorway and Alina could hear her heart, hammering in her own ears, so loud she swore Kirigan could hear it too.

Her breath came out shaky before she could stop it, and she clamped her mouth shut and breathed through her nose. She went through the logistics of jumping from her window, even if she made it that far. Stupid idea, she’d shatter her ankles if not worse. She watched the Agent with fear in her eyes, pressed so far back to the wall she swore she’d fall through it.

He looked poised, head cocked slightly as he listened to the voices outside of the door. There wasn’t fear that crossed his face, just cold determination. He moved suddenly to stand in the doorway, his gun pointed towards the main entrance of the flat as the door clicked and creaked open.

Then, chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! A quick upload, but I'd been working on this as I wanted for my Ao3 invitation. I hope you're all enjoying! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated.


	3. Spark

Voices shouted from the kitchen. A gunshot clipped the doorframe and cracked into her window and Alina let out an involuntary scream. Another shot fired, she expected from Kirigan’s gun. Alina clapped her hands over her ears and sunk down against the wall. She waited for more gunfire, bracing herself for her and Kirigan being surrounded by Morozova’s men, with no way out. 

But when none came, she looked to Kirigan, his mood darkening immediately. He scowled and lowered his weapon, clicking the safety back off and sliding it into his jacket. 

“Nazyalensky, you were to  _ warn me  _ when you left.” 

Alina frowned at the change in tone, and shuffled to peek out the door from her place on the ground. 

The woman she saw was gorgeous, incredibly so. Her hair was as black as Kirigans, but her eyes were a deep blue, like an ocean. She looked powerful before even opening her mouth, her hands placed on her hips and giving an almost annoyed look at Kirigan.

“It was a bit of a ‘now’ thing, Kirigan.” She said dismissively, her brow raised almost to challenge the other agent. She glanced around the apartment with the same look. Her deep, navy blue suit didn’t have a crinkle, or any mark. _She looked like she fell out of a catalogue_ , Alina thought ruefully. People went walking around like that, while she couldn’t even get her hair to sit right on her head some days.

Her gaze drifted over to a far more terrified looking Mal. He was more casual in his heavy bomber jacket and black beanie, he’d probably been at Uni that morning. He looked as alarmed as anyone would after being shot at, she doubted she looked much better.

Alina moved to her friend instantly when she regained her sense. “Are you ok?”

“Me?” He almost looked shocked at the question, shaking out of his own moment of terror. “You, what about you?! What the hell happened to you?!” 

Alina could hear the woman scoff behind her. “As cute as this reunion is, we need to get moving and have Mr. Orestev taken to the safe house he’ll be staying in.”

“Is he coming with us?” Alina glanced back to Kirigan, who’d folded his hands to rest in front of him. 

“No. He’s going elsewhere. It’d be easier to keep you separated.” He responded cooly, his demeanour seeming to darken with every wasted second. 

“Woah, you can’t just take her. Where’s she going?” Alina couldn’t help but cringe at Mal’s sudden shift in tone, the sudden protective stance he’d taken as he stepped in front of her.

“Mal, you don’t need to-”

“Malyen Orestev.” Kirigan’s voice cut through Alina’s stammering like a knife. “We don’t have time for this. You’re going to pack your things immediately and accompany Agent Nazyalensky off the premises.  _ Now. _ ” 

The change in tone sent an involuntary shudder through Alina. She knew a man like him was dangerous, but to hear it felt… Startling, in a different way. It didn’t help that an unpleasant feeling stirred through her at the idea of Mal going into hiding with such a gorgeous woman. An ugly jealousy that she thought she'd been over since highschool. 

“Not till you tell me where she’s going.” Mal puffed his chest and took a step closer to Kirigan, as Alina silently begged that he would just stop. 

She heard Nazyalensky’s annoyed sigh, and could picture her rolling her gorgeous eyes. Alina felt she could do the same. 

Kirigan only smirked in response, and took a step towards Mal, to what she could only assume to be in mocking of his sudden attitude. They were similar in height, but it still felt like Kirigan was looking down at Mal all the same. 

“I don’t have time for this, Orestev.” Kirigan’s threatening tone hung heavy in the air between them, “Every second of my time that you waste, you put yourself and Miss Starkov in more danger. Now when I tell you to go and pack your things, I expect you to do it.”

Kirigan gave Mal a levelled, quiet stare for a moment, before turning to go away. Alina didn’t have to see Mal’s face to know he was embarrassed, with the quick rise and fall of his shoulders. Before Kirigan could step away too quickly, Mal lashed out and grabbed his arm. She wasn’t sure what he’d intended for next, but before Mal could complete his plan, the agent sprung into action. 

Kirigan lashed out even faster than Mal had before. He grabbed Mal’s arm with his free hand and yanked him forward. As Mal lost his grip, Kirigan pulled Mal’s own arm behind his back tightly and brought his knee forward into the back of Mal’s. Losing his balance, Kirigan used it and slammed Mal’s body down to the floor and brought his knee to drive into his back. Mal shouted and writhed to pull free, Kirigan leaned down closer to his ear. 

“I said, do as you’re told Orestev. Don’t make me say it again.” The voice that left him was practically a growl, dripping in menace and vitriol. 

“LET ME GO YOU-”

“ENOUGH!” Alina found herself shouting at the two men and this, childish display. This was ridiculous. She’d had enough happen to her, and didn’t need her best friend fighting with her bodyguard to compound on that too. Saints, that was a strange phrase to admit to. The two men, or rather, the two boys glanced up at her in unison, before Kirigan reluctantly pushed Mal’s head to the floor roughly and he stood to his feet, brushing off his coat. Mal scurried back onto his feet, glaring daggers back at the agent. 

“I am finished with today,” Alina sighed heavily. “Mal, please just, do as he says. I’m sure we can text, and we’ll be back before you know it, alright?”

Mal almost didn’t seem convinced, sparing her a sceptical, incredulous glance. He at least skulked to his room, swinging the door open to grab his things. 

“That was a bit much, no?” Nazyalensky only seemed to look over her nails at the exchange, unbothered by Kirigans frankly awful behaviour. Was this common for him? To manhandle those under the Second Army’s protection?

“He shouldn’t have touched me.” Kirigan responded, as simply as if he was stating a fact. 

Alina’s shoulders drooped. Exhausted from the excitement of, what was a whirlwind of nearly two days. She raised her packed back and let the arm drop again, as if silently saying ‘I’m so exhausted I think I’m going to nap on this very floor, can we not do this now?’

At least, that’s what she hoped she was getting across. The floor looked very tempting. 

The two agents spared her a glance, and Kirigan gave a professional nod to the other agent. 

“Tell me when you’re at your destination, Zoya.”

Zoya? Likely her first name. Not only did they work together, they knew each other personally. She commited the name to memory. Zoya. Zoya Nazyalensky, Zoya taking Mal to hide away in a place Alina couldn’t find them. 

Before she could think more on the subject, as if sensing her mind drifting, Kirigan grabbed her arm and dragged her out from her cement block apartment building. 

His grip was rough this time, and Alina scowled and yanked her arm from his grip as they reached the car. He opened the door for her, and she scurried inside to sit on the other end of the backseat, setting herself as far from him as she could manage. 

There was an intimidating silence between them as they moved closer to the city, and it didn’t take Alina long to break it. 

“You didn’t need to do that.” 

Kirigan’s sigh left him immediately, as if he’d expected the argument to come. 

“If he hadn’t touched me, he wouldn't have been subdued.” 

“He’s scared, like I am. You could've just-”

“I could’ve just waited for him to hit me.” Kirigan moved in his seat, facing Alina with a stern look. “I am not a weak man, Starkov. But I also try and avoid getting punched when I can. I asked him to do a simple task, and he ignored me and grabbed me. I’m not responsible for defending myself.”

“You taunted him. You’re an agent of the second army, and you should know better how to diffuse tension that doesn't mean I have to scream at you both like children. Mal and I are uni students, _not_ secret agents. You enjoyed it, or even if you didn't, you were a _massive_ jerk about it.”

“Talents were made to be utilised as effectively as they can, which I _did_. My methods are stern, but they keep me and those I’m protecting safe.”   


  
“Your methods make you a huge asshole.” Alina muttered and slumped her head against the window, looking out to the Ravkan fields that the highway bordered. 

Kirigan gave a resigned sigh, and shuffled in his seat. Not that Alina could see. She expected that he was looking at her now. Her ignoring him made her feel a bit childish, but after today? She really didn't care. 

“I’m going to expect you to listen to me, Starkov. Because I am the only person in this _country_ that is going to keep you _safe_. Do you think Morozova is going to stop hunting you? Gets tired and gives up? Because he won't. I need your absolute trust.”

“Well you don’t have it.” Alina snapped, folding her arms tightly over her chest, still avoiding his gaze. “I will do what you say, but I do not have to trust you. You keep me safe, yes, but you didn’t need to do that to Mal. Your job isn’t to intimidate already scared people.”

“It is if they try to hurt me first. I know how fear affects a person, I do. And I’m not going to apologise for throwing my weight around when that's what he did first.”

Kirigan’s tone indicated the end of the conversation, and Alina wouldn’t argue any further. She felt the exhaustion catch up to her, and before she could help herself, fell asleep on the smooth journey to Os Atla. 


	4. Waiting Room.

Alina only rose when she was prodded by Kirigan. 

It was dark in the middle of a concrete parking garage with eerie fluorescent lighting. Was it dark outside? Had she been out for that long?

She moved from the car drowsily, following close behind Kirigan. She knew she was in Os Atla, but how close? Hours? Minutes? Moments?

Through the nondescript hallways and elevator, Kirigan was silent. Perhaps he was still irked from their argument earlier. Maybe he was calculating in his head. She couldn’t read him very well, he kept his face still for most of the time, when he wasn’t speaking.

He opened a door in a hallway they’d entered, who knows how far up, and stepped to the side to let her in. 

What Alina saw when she walked in, was luxury. 

The room was huge, with a couch, small sitting table and fireplace off to one end, and a huge space between that and a high canopied bed that lay extravagantly before her. Gold tones and intricate decorative patterns wrapped around the white walls. Everything had an air of decadence. It was so pristine, Alina struggled to imagine that she would be staying here. A TV, larger than anything she or Mal could ever afford back at their apartment was hung to the wall, as well as long, narrow windows that spread up from the floor to the roof and presented the evening skyline of Os Atla. The lights made the room feel warm, despite its intimidating size. 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been quiet, but it was long enough to prompt her. “Something wrong?”

“No! No…” Alina paused, struggling to find the words. Maybe she was just too tired to comprehend it all. “It’s just, very lovely…”

“Did you expect we’d shove you into some bunker in the Permafrost?” She heard the tinge of amusement in Kirigan’s voice, and felt a blush burn her cheeks, because that was exactly what she had expected. 

“I assure you,” Kirigan continued, “Ravka takes care of those that are valuable.”

Alina almost thought that she could detect some bitterness in his tone, but her eyes were drawn to the plush bed and she wanted nothing more than to melt into it. 

“Meals will be brought to you, and you’ll have limited internet access. Any social media and messaging will be disconnected on your laptop, but there’s a phone in here if you really need to speak to me. As well as two guards posted out your door at all times.”

Alina frowned, but nodded. It couldn’t be for long. She’d at least managed to take some of her study materials. 

“One last thing,” his hand whipped out suddenly and snatched her phone from her hands, too quickly for Alina to react to. 

“Hey!” She’d reached back, and Kirigan only held it out of her reach.

“We can’t have you messaging anyone. Morozova specialises in technology and hacking after all. Any messaging could compromise your safety.”

“Then why give me a laptop at all?!”

“Because however good Morozova is, I’m better.” Kirigan gave a taught smile and moved to the door. “Speak to the guards if you need any other assistance for now, I’ll see you soon. Rest well, Starkov.”

With that, he disappeared. Alina let out an irritated sigh, but she was too tired to argue it. Even with her rest in the car, she knew she needed a real sleep. 

-

  
  


He did not see her soon. 

In fact, it had suddenly turned into two weeks since she’d seen Kirigan at all. At first, it was fine. She had her university course supplies sent to her so she could work on something, as well as a few books to read for pleasure. The TV was functional at least as well, with some minor freedoms on her laptop. But whenever she tried to access any form of social media, the screen would simply go black with a pop up. 

‘Access prohibited. Use the phone or talk to your bodyguards – AG K.’

Every time she saw the damn thing, she grit her teeth. She had limited contact with almost anyone, and the phone to call him? She’d be left on some ridiculous holding line after listening to a gruff woman sigh when she requested to speak to Kirigan. The longest she lasted listening to that awful elevator music was 3 hours before she couldn’t take it. If she had tech troubles, a nervous, quiet agent by the name of Kostyk would tend to any technical issue she had. Whenever she spoke to the different guards that were posted outside her door, they would largely ignore her, if not to just tell her to go back inside. There was one other, a woman with the most radiant red hair she’d ever seen. Her eyes were a warm amber, and her skin looked like that of the most coveted porcelain dolls. She never had even a hair out of place, as she wordlessly delivered Alina’s washed clothes, meals and books. 

Alina had tried at length to get the other woman to engage with her. She talked to her most of the time, and the woman wouldn’t respond. She felt invisible. 

At midday of the Monday of her third week practically alone, and driven crazy by the solitude, she’d left a note for the auburn haired woman on top of her empty plate from lunch. 

She’d written, 

“Dear nameless agent. My name is Alina. I’m sure you already know that, but I thought we should at least get a conversation going as it seems you can’t hear me. I hope we can talk. I’ve been trying to get through to Kirigan for weeks but he’s just as much of an ass as he is aloof. 

What’s your name?”

Alina pretended like she wasn’t watching her as she picked up the plate, but she saw her pause. 

And to her surprise, the woman actually gave a small laugh. 

“My name is Agent Safin.” The woman spoke, still smiling at the note and looking at Alina. Now that her focus was on Alina, all the woman could think about was how she was one of the most stunning person Alina had met. “But I suppose you can call me Genya.”

“Genya,” Alina repeated with a smile. It’d been so long since anyone had spoken to her properly, she felt practically euphoric. “It’s really nice to meet you. Well. Talk to you, I suppose.” 

Genya chuckled again at her. “That it is. Has everything been alright for you? Can I get you anything?”

“Could you just… This is going to sound ridiculous. Could you stay for a while?” Alina shifted in her seat on the couch to face her properly, her hands clasped in front of her nervously. “No one, really talks to me here. I’m very grateful for my safety, but I also feel like I’m going to go insane. I’ve been trying to talk to the guards, or call Kirigan for weeks, but he won’t answer.”

“Ah,” Genya nodded, and moved to sit beside her. She moved with such a grace Alina wasn’t quite familiar with. She must’ve grown up somewhere important, or spent her life impressing other important people. 

“He’s dedicating a lot of his time trying to track Morozova. But… I am sorry that you’ve been feeling alone. We were given strict instruction to have minimal contact with you.”

“Is that why Kostyk is so nervous?”

Genya chuckled and waved her hand at the notion. “Oh, no, that’s just David. He’s better with machinery than he is with people. Claims they at least speak his language.”

Alina chuckled with her a bit, feeling overwhelmingly relieved at just being in contact with another person that was willing to speak to her. She felt calmer than she had in weeks. 

Genya seemed to read her relief immediately. “Kirigan also told us to keep you safe and as comfortable as we can… So I think I’m well within my right to bring tea and actually talk. How does that sound?” 

_ Like heaven _ , Alina thought to herself. “That sounds amazing. Thank you, Agent- Genya. Thank you.” 

Genya seemed to giggle a little at Alina’s desperation, and she nodded. “Alright. Let me go fetch that for you. Think you can hold on for that time?”

Alina laughed the most honestly she had in weeks. “Somehow, I think I can manage that. Though who knows, I might be halfway naked running down the street by then.”

They laughed more, and Genya left to retrieve tea for them. What Genya came back with was nothing short of extravagant. A delicate gold and white tea set, as well as small cakes and biscuits for them both. Alina had eaten well while she’d been in the safehouse, but this almost made her tear up at the prospect of being able to just chat with such gorgeous company. 

And they did. Alina and Genya spoke and laughed for hours. About where Alina grew up, her studies, Os Atla, the Fold, and Alina vowed to never roll her eyes at small talk again. While she could barely manage to pry anything out of Genya that wasn’t her love of cosmetics, she didn’t even mind for now. It just simply felt good to have a friend in this empty place. 

They both hadn’t noticed how long they’d been talking until they’d noticed the light from the day turned gold, and Alina felt worry shoot through her. 

“Are you going to get in trouble?” 

Genya waved it off again. “Nothing I can’t manage, I promise. But I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? I should go grab your dinner.”

Genya moved to the door and opened it. As she swung it open, Alina’s heart stilled and Genya had even jumped some in the air with surprise. 

Kirigan stood with two plates in his hands, his face unreadable. Genya straightened her posture and nodded to him. “Agent Kirigan, I-“

“You can go, Safin.” He said coolly. He moved into the room past her, allowing her access back out the door. I’ve handled dinner. You resume your duties tomorrow.”

Genya muttered a quick yes sir, and escaped back out the door and closed it. Only then did he glance towards Alina. 

Wordlessly, he moved to the small sitting table within the room. He set the two plates across from each other, and pulled out a chair. He watched Alina expectantly for a moment, the silent pulsing nervously between them. 

Alina spoke after a pause, “ I…”

“We’re having dinner.” Kirigan didn’t so much offer, as he demanded. He still did not sit in the chair he’d pulled out. “If you’re as lonely as you say, then I’m sure you won’t mind.”

It only clicked after that, that Kirigan had pulled out the chair for her. She scurried over quickly, and hesitantly lowered herself in the seat, feeling the agent's eyes on the back of her neck. 

He pushed her seat in closer to the table for her, and crossed to the other side of the table, the heels of his polished shoes gently clicking against the cold floor. He sat down across from her, and Alina’s chest seized as he rested his dark gaze upon her. 


	5. Keramzin

**Chapter 5**

Alina felt incredibly out of place as Kirigan started eating his meal, as she simply stared at her own plate. Why was he doing this? Was this to intimidate her? She worried for her new friend. She didn’t know what else Genya did outside of tend to her, how much trouble would she land in?

Kirigan glanced up from his food, simple sweet pea porridge and honey roasted quail. The food was lovely in her room, but eating such nice food alone felt. Even more isolating, having no one to enjoy it with most days. Well, except for tonight.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Was all he offered, and Alina felt like the victim of some practical joke.

“I’m more worried about Genya,” She muttered truthfully. “Don’t let her be in trouble for what I did. I asked that she stay, I just-”

“Enough.” Kirigan snapped and laid down his fork. Alina frowned, her own irritation bubbling.

“Genya will be fine.” Kirigan sighed and clasped his hands together, leaning his elbows on the table and staring Alina down. “I understand your isolation may have been… Challenging-“

“Challenging is doing a test over something I haven’t studied for. Maybe going for a hike when you’re really hungover. This? Is ridiculous. You didn’t tell me how long I would be stuck in here, _alone_.”

“And what am I to do about that? Just let you go and hope Morozova doesn’t spot you?” He scoffed, shaking his head. “You will remain here until we track him down-“

“And who knows how long that’s going to be!” Alina snapped in return, fists curling on the table. “I’m not going to be stuck in here forever, thank you _very_ much!”

“You will do whatever I _tell you_ to do.” Kirigan let out an unpleasant growl, and Alina almost shivered.

“I won’t.” She retorted. She straightened her posture and leaned back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest. “I still have a life, Agent Kirigan, and keeping me locked in here alone is cruel and ridiculous. I need to go. Outside.”

“Out of the question. Do you have a death wish, Starkov?”

“I can’t keep doing this. There has to be a way I can go outside still. _Please.”_

Perhaps the final pleading tone in her voice made Kirigan reconsider, or maybe the man finally saw some reason. She couldn’t be sure. He sighed, and dropped a hand to the table, drumming his fingers against the wooden surface.

“What is it you want, Starkov?” He asked quietly, his eyes regarding her with intense scrutiny.

“I want to be able to go outside, go back to Uni at least. See at least one of my friends. You haven’t even told me what happened to Mal, which I will point out, does not matter if I know because _I have no one to tell in the first place.”_

“I get it.” Kirigan snapped again, and he scrubbed the stubble on his jaw. He was silent for another moment, before giving in.

“We can _try,_ ” He said hesitantly. “Your freedoms will be limited but, we can try and bring you to classes.”

Relief washed over Alina, almost ready to jump out of her seat and gather her things.

“And I will be at your side. 24 hours a day.”

Alina’s stomach dropped, leaving just as quickly as her excitement had come. She dared wondered how long he would be at her side as well. How back to normal would she get, if they never found Morozova?

She didn’t bother hiding her disappointment, she doubted an agent like Kirigan even cared about her feelings regarding him.

“We leave tomorrow.” Kirigan finished. “Before dawn. You can attend your normal classes. But we will not be staying at your flat. I’ll have accommodation settled.” He scooped up his own plate, and left Alina to her meal as he stood.

He made his way to the door, but not without glancing to Alina. “I’ll see you in the morning, Miss Starkov. Be ready to leave.”

Alina was left staring after him as the door closed, and finally let herself give a heaving sigh.

-

Alina was awoken with a slight nudge to her shoulder. She grunted and looked up, and she could make out Genya’s face in the light of the busy city of Os Atla.

At least Kirigan had been kind enough to send up someone like Genya.

Genya helped set Alina’s things with the security that took them down to the car, as Genya presented Alina with a small muffin for breakfast. Her heart warmed at the gesture and she smiled.

“I’ll miss you.” Alina admitted. “I wish you could come.”

Genya laughed at the sentiment. “I know, but maybe we can catch up again after all this, awful stuff is over.”

Alina wasn’t sure if she meant it, but she chose to believe that Genya liked her as much as she liked Genya, even with how brief their friendship was. But to Alina’s joy, Genya gave her a friendly hug before Kirigan moved in swiftly, expressionless as he moved to the sedan and opened up the door for Alina.

Alina exchanged nervous looks with Genya before she moved in quickly, and they set off on their way to Keramzin. The journey was silent, leaving Alina to try and figure out whether Kirigan was as angry with her as she imagined, or if it was just indeed her imagination. Ravka was still pitch dark, only illuminated by the lights guiding their road. Alina struggled keeping awake, her head drooping every so often on the trip.

She was welcomed by familiar signs and landmarks as they moved into the town. By all accounts, Keramzin should’ve been a small city. Yet, by those in the upper echelons of Ravka, it was still considered quite rural. Somewhere to holiday if you wished to be just out of the city, but not as far as the coast. They drove towards a large hotel in in town square, near the university, Alina noted. She’d stayed here before with some uni friends when they’d missed the final bus of some late nights to their apartment and didn’t feel like walking.

The room wasn’t nearly as nice as her room in Os Atla, but it was larger, one of the more expensive rooms no doubt. When she’d stayed with friends, they’d all crowded into shared beds. This time, Alina even had her own room separate to Kirigans.

The Agent dropped the bags they had brought by the table in the centre of the suite. A living room with a small kitchen had two doors that lead into their respective rooms. Kirigan simply sat at the small, circular table in the centre, pulling up a briefcase.

“Get some rest,” he opened the case and started pulling out several files. “I’ll wake you in a few hours for class.”

Alina certainly wasn’t going to complain, and she dropped into her bed for a few sweet hours.

-

Of course, there was no gentle nudge to her shoulder like Genya. Just the abrupt and irritating flickering of a light. Alina looked blearily over to see Kirigan, switching her light on and off and on and off.

“Get up. You wanted to go back to university, remember?”

He left the room with the light on and Alina groaned, tossing a pillow over her head for the moment.

By the time she emerged to the rest of the suite, she’d showered and changed her clothes. She rubbed her wet hair with a towel as she sought out breakfast. Kirigan was sitting at the table, and Alina noted he was in the same suit as last night. Did he not change? Or did he just have 50 suits of the same colour?

The idea amused her, while Kirigan looked the furthest thing, almost as if he’d heard her inner thoughts.

“I will be attending these classes with you.” He frowned some at the idea. “And when we’re done, we will be returning straight back here, am I understood?”

Alina was already tired of the scolding, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she crunched on the toast she’d made. Maybe Kirigan had made a grocery run before she woke up. Why did the idea of such an important man doing such mundane things entertain her so much? She knew he wasn’t happy with playing nanny, but right now she didn’t care. If she was going to be stuck under Second Army protection, she wouldn’t let a stranger dictate every move she made.

“I’ll take that pissed off look as a yes. Let’s move, or you’ll be late.”

Though, she was beginning to feel he played the nagging part too well.

After being rushed out the door by Kirigan, they were finally at Kermazov university. It wasn’t as large as some of the universities in Os Atla, but Alina felt like there was a charm. The Dean had started the place when he was young, and still in his old age shambled across the campus. The teachers were close to the students, for better or for worse. Her own professor, Ana Kuya, seemed as displeased as ever when Alina made her way into the room, just before everyone else.

“Finally feel bothered to join us, Miss Starkov?” She snapped, her voice as bitterly cold as Fjerdan itself, Alina cringed. She’d opened her mouth to speak, but something stopped her.

“Professor Kuya,” Kirigan snapped in return, levelling her scorn with his own. “I believe you were well informed on the situation before we even arrived. Am I to assume that you don’t read not only your own emails, but government documents?”

Professor Kuya seemed to narrow her eyes at the man that was biting off at her. “And who are you supposed to be? You’re not-”

“ _I_ am Agent Kirigan of the Second Army who you were in _correspondence_ with.” Kirgan’s gaze darkened and he took some steps towards her without Alina, his hands folded behind his back. “It’s so upsetting to see teachers in such an establishment that seem _incapable_ of doing their job. We spoke at length of the new measures ensured to protect Miss Starkov, and I expect you to _read them_ in future, or find yourself a new position elsewhere.”

Alina’s eyes widened, such as Ana Kuya’s did. As the professor started to stammered a response, the agent cut in again.

“Don’t let it happen again,” He warned, but seemed to leave it at that. He glanced back to Alina, who hurriedly went to take a seat.

Thankfully, they were saved from that embarrassment being around other students. As they filed in, some familiar faces nodded to Alina, but most were confused at the gentleman who was sat beside her, separating her from the other students in such an impeccably tailored suit. Being midway through the semester at this point, it was unlikely he was a new student, especially given his lack of materials. He simply sat with his arms folded across his chest, with a bored look etched permanently into his face.

As eyes rested on them, Alina felt her face burn and she kept her face buried in the screen of her laptop.

The class was gruelling, but a welcome distraction from the brooding man beside her. She ignored him till Professor Kuya dismissed the class.

Wordlessly, Kirigan stood and sensing his irritation, Alina made quick pace to follow him.

“That was one of the most insufferable woman I’ve ever met.”

His statement was so abrupt, Alina couldn’t help but laugh. A welcome relief to the embarrassment she’d felt throughout the class.

“One of them?”

“I can’t imagine going into teaching with such a distaste for children.” He shook his head, but moved quickly to another sedan waiting for them. But he didn’t answer the rest of her question.

Alina was too amused from the interaction, and too embarrassed to argue it today. She simply followed instruction, taking satisfaction that she had something to put her mind to, and not be locked in the one room. The evening following went quietly, Alina finishing the rest of the work she had for the day before feeling… Uncomfortable. Kirigan was sat at the couch, not watching TV, but reading over something on his phone. The forced space with him felt awkward, without question. She was grateful to be doing things, but when her mind was no longer occupied? It was a cramped suite, despite not really being so small. He had an overwhelming presence, encompassing rooms he was in like shadow. She’d noticed all through the time he had seen him, people almost cowered at his presence. She knew he had to be high ranking within the Second Army, but how high did that go?

“Do you have something to ask?”

Alina was snapped from her thoughts. She’d been staring intently at him without even thinking on it. As her cheeks flushed pink, her hand came to awkwardly scratch at the back of her neck and she made a bit of a face. “Oh, no, sorry. Guess I just got lost in thought?”

“About me?”

Alina froze. She could see the smirk tugging at his lips, despite only seeing part of his face. The blush that had already found her cheeks crawled down her neck and burned at her ears. While, he wasn’t _wrong,_ that was too brazen for her to know how to cope with.

_He’s a handsome man, he’s probably used to this sort of thing,_ She reminded herself and cleared her throat. _You’re acting ridiculous._

“Just… Who was the other woman you were talking about? Or, women?”

The Agent paused, and slowly turned his head towards her. He wasn’t smirking anymore, but one brow had quirked in curiosity. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just, making conversation.”

“Miss Starkov, I’m an Agent of the Second Army. Why would I be detailing aspects of my past to a civilian?”

Alina couldn’t keep the frown from her face. “I asked you about a _person_ , not to outline all of your girlfriends.”

Kirigan laughed. “You think I’m talking about girlfriends?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking. To make conversation. I hear it’s an amazing activity us _civilians_ get up to in our spare time. You should try it.”

Kirigan regarded her closely, only for a moment, before giving a sigh and locking his phone. “The woman I was talking about trained me to be an agent. She was my Superior Officer. And she was, downright nasty. But definitely not a girlfriend.”

For all his composure, Kirigan made a face that Alina could only interpret as being grossed out, and she couldn’t help but make her laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. Actually engaging in conversation? Does it make you feel normal? Like one of us plebs?” Alina couldn’t keep the grin from her tone, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what the hell she was doing.

“I bet you think you’re hilarious,” Kirigan almost looked amused.

“I don’t think. I know.” Alina wore her own amused expression, grateful that the night hadn’t ended so awkward. Even after they’d eaten, talked idly on the university and Kirigan ran over boring housekeeping of how many secret agents would be posted at the school, Alina found herself smiling as she went to bed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, if she could get the man to open up just a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit late! Uni is starting again soon and I was injured, so updates may likely get slower as Uni goes on. I hope you enjoy!


	6. Moment after.

Sharing space with Kirigan began to feel easier. She allowed herself to succumb to the routine of living with him, everything on a strict military deadline at all times. She’d noticed his little habits during the day. The man didn’t function without black coffee, which to Alina was  _ inherently  _ disgusting. He didn’t care how it came, as long as it was as dark and smooth as his pristine suits. He liked the daytime more than the evening, and she would catch him by a cracked open curtain with the sun bearing down on his face and looking perfectly at ease on rare occasions. And he had an awful obsession with crosswords. He’d always have a fresh paper brought in the mornings so he could fill it out while she got ready, and finish it when they returned from her classes. 

On the off days, Alina found that they would actually speak almost normally. The agent would pause when moving from room to room and watch whatever Alina had thrown on the TV from behind the couch. Alina always offered him a seat across from her, and he always declined. 

Things were calm. They hadn’t spoken Morozova’s name in weeks, and Alina almost felt like there was a chance to go back to normal. Alina even had the chance to speak to some of her old friends, though any word on Mal was practically non-existent. 

Alina was even welcomed to a surprise when they returned back to their hotel room after the results of her exam came in. Sitting on the table was steaming hot boxes of pizza, with a bottle of wine in the centre. When Alina turned to look at Kirigan for an answer, he simply wore a pleased smile. In her time with Kirigan, she’d never had anything like pizza. It had always been rather decadent, or simply plain. 

“Pizza?” She felt a smile creep across her face to match his own. 

He gave a shrug, but didn’t hide his satisfaction with how happy she looked. “You did well on your exam. I think it’s earned.”

“I just can’t believe you paired it with wine.” 

“I’m sorry, didn’t you once tell me a story about eating three day noodles and hoping for the best? You’ve put worse into your body.” 

“Well, now I just feel called out.” 

They chuckled amongst themselves, and Alina excitedly grabbed one of the boxes and launched herself onto the couch. Kirigan nearly looked puzzled at the action, but he grabbed the second box and moved to sit beside her as well.

“This calls for a night of awful binging TV.” 

“Are our standards that low tonight?” 

“Kirigan, you miss the point. It’s good because it’s that terrible. Just indulge in the garbage TV.”

Though, she didn’t give Kirigan that much of a choice. She turned on her guilty pleasure that Mal would yell at her for watching in the apartment, and would make Kirigan suffer it too. As she dug into the pizza he’d provided, she could often hear him snort with disdain at the program that he declared he  _ wasn’t  _ watching. It felt good, it felt… refreshingly mundane. That wasn't in the world of spies and international criminals. She was simply sat by a strange man, watching shows and scarfing down a frighteningly greasy pizza. 

The night progressed, their stomachs full and half a bottle of wine gone, they found themselves watching a true crime documentary on the gangs of Ketterdam. Kirigan’s legs were stretched out, resting on the coffee table with abandon, while Alina had curled in on herself, knees tucked up to her chest and laying almost diagonally with her head close to Kirigan’s shoulder. Not yet close enough that anyone noticed something strange, but perhaps that was the wine dulling their senses. 

“Do you ever deal with them? The people in Ketterdam?” Alina piped up after a moment, eyes still trained on the explanation of the recruitment of young children in the barrel. 

Kirigan let out a short chuckle as he nursed his wine. “The fact that my job is top secret doesn’t seem to bother you much, does it?” 

“I think that my life has been top secret enough to be privy to  _ some _ innocent tid-bits.”

“Those don’t exist in my line of work, Miss Starkov.” 

Alina rolled her eyes at the formality and leaned back a bit, just so the top of her head hit his shoulder and craned her neck back to look up at him. He cast an almost nervous look down at her, unsure of what she was doing. 

“You can just call me Alina. It’s not like you don’t know, almost everything about me by now. Documented on your super-secret spy files,” she snickered some. 

“I’m only being polite.” He tried to insist, but Alina simply wouldn’t have a bar of it. 

“How is it polite to ignore my requests? See? You’re rude instead.”

“And you’re incorrigible.” He shook his head, but his expression was warm, and amused. It was a welcome sight to see him so relaxed, but even then, one look into his black eyes could tell that there were more walls guarding him than the heart of a labyrinth. “But… I’ll admit you’re funny.” 

Alina shot up, turning to face him with a stupid grin across her face. Kirigan looked startled for a moment. 

“What?” An unusual nervousness gripped him for a moment, and Alina relished in it. 

“You. Scary Agent Kirigan. Just payed me a compliment~” 

Kirigan quickly abandoned his flash of anxiety and snorted at Alina’s tone. “That’s what you’re worked up about? I said something nice about you?”

“Yes, because I don’t think you’ve said one positive thing since we’ve been here!” Alina let herself laugh, sitting back on the couch with crossed ankles, and leaning her elbows on her knees. “You sir, are a pessimist.” 

“I’m not a pessimist, I’m a realist.”

“And that’s something that  _ only _ pessimists say!” 

Kirigan actually laughed, rubbing his face some before giving her an amused look, his arms folded across his chest. She couldn’t tell if he was drunk, or tipsy. Possibly both. But his smile only fuelled Alina’s grin, and her courage.

“Go on, let’s make it a thing. You have to say something positive once a day. You’re always so, moody and dark about things. It’ll be good.” 

“This is absolutely ridiculous.” 

“Do it, or I’ll say something equally as moody every day. And then we’ll both be miserable. Your call.” She put her chin in her palm, giving him a challenging look. 

Kirigan narrowed his eyes for a moment and regarded her a moment before he spoke. “I could say many positive things about you, you know.”

Alina paused and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. That wasn't what she expected him to go for. “What?” 

“You’re kind. Thoughtful, and there’s this… Strength, hidden in you.” He began, leaning forward to set his wine on the table, before reclining back to search her eyes. He looked… Tired, vulnerable? Maybe it was a trick of the light. “You’re just, refreshing to be around, Alina. And I fear what that means for my job.” 

She liked hearing her name from him. But she felt something off. Why unload on her now? “Why, would you be worried?”

He scrubbed his jaw with his palm, shifting in his seat, like he was weighing the implications of telling her. He opted to lean towards her, closely, keeping his words just between them.

“Because…” His eyes searched her face, and Alina wished she could know what he was looking for. It was harder to breathe, combination of his words and how he was looking at her. 

“Because,” he started again, looking into her eyes. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. You’re… Special. I meet so many people, every day, so worn from life, bitter to meet with the fact our jobs are damn  _ hard,  _ with the idea that no matter what I do, I can’t keep people in this country safe.” 

He reached forward, an elusive tenderness in his hands, and brushed his thumb past her cheek, pushing her hair from her face. Her breath caught in her throat as her pulse picked up its pace. 

“But I can try and keep you safe… And that… Makes me feel hope, that I haven’t had in a long… Long... Time…” 

Alina tilted her face into his hand, that he dared not moved from cupping her cheek. Her eyes had drifted from his gaze, simply drinking in his words. 

Saints, had it been that long for her since someone had touched her earnestly? Something was going wild in the back of her brain, something that was screaming at her to stop this immediately. That this wouldn’t end in anything but tears. 

But he was there, holding her. His fingertips grazing her neck, his grasp feeling careful, but strong. She found herself wanting him to hold her closer, secure her in his arms and make her feel as strong as he thought he was. 

His hand moved, tilting her head up. Their eyes locked for a heated moment. A trembling breath shared between them.

Alina wasn’t sure who had moved, who caved to the feeling first. But Kirigan kissed her with an intensity she hadn’t even known was real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long! Uni and life are crazy. Hope you all enjoy the chapter <3


End file.
